dias de invierno en noches de verano
by kairi jarel
Summary: que hubiese ocurrido si las cosas que katniss creía ciertas hubiesen ocurrido de otra manera?. peeta parece ser la única respuesta cierta a todo eso. oh eso parecía. otro final para el sinsajo y el chico del pan.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

De haber podido habría encapsulado ese momento. Lo habría convertido en una miniatura y lo habría ocultado junto a mi pecho. Para poder sentir por siempre tu corazón latiendo junto al mio. Para poder escuchar ese tic tac cuando la vida no me regalase mas que silencio. Oculte mi cara entre tu ropa, esperando a oír la sangre fluyendo dentro de tu cuerpo, bombeando hacia tu pecho y convirtiéndote en un puerto cálido y seguro. Rodeaste con tus manos mi cintura, y por esos preciosos segundos me di el lujo de creer que estabas conmigo, que tus brazos fuertes y cuidadosos estaban entorno a mí, ocultándome del mundo, protegiéndome del resto. Entonces abrí mis ojos, y vi ese punto vacío junto a mi cama, donde ahora sabía tenias que estar tú.

Capitulo 1

La mañana era fría, un invierno mas crudo de lo normal incluso estando en el distrito 12. Volví a mi hogar, o a lo que quedaba de él, con la esperanza de aferrarme a los recuerdos. Quizás también volví porque me pareció el único lugar al que podía ir. No había más opciones para mí. Donde fuera que apareciese por el resto de mis días, las caras de hombres y mujeres agradecidos, otros curiosos y otros abiertamente resentidos me perseguirían día a día. Y no podía tolerarlo más. Habían convertido mi vida en un circo y había destruido los cimientos de mis emociones hasta no ser más que polvo. Habían logrado transformar la cosa más hermosa que había en mi vida, y quizás si, la única cosa que valía la pena en ella: a quienes más amaba. Recordar a Prim cada día me trastornaba hasta los gritos. No lograba perdonarme y nunca lo iba a hacer, porque a pesar de todo lo que di, a pesar de haber vendido incluso mi amor por Peeta, de haber perdido a mi mejor amigo, y también de paso a mi madre, a pesar de todo…no conseguí nada. Prim ya no existía en este mundo, nunca mas lo iba a hacer, y quizás el único consuelo que me quedaba era esperar al día que mis ojos se cerraran para siempre, y poder verla vagar por el bosque en paz, sin nadie que la aceche, sin nadie a quien ella pueda temer. Gale por otro lado me había partido el corazón. Y no me refiero a esa sensación romántica, no. Era quizás la persona en quien más confiaba, en quien había descansado el peso de llevar una familia a cuestas siendo tan niña, y quien me había proporcionado compañía cuando no tenía más que las manos vacías y una casa rota. Y el hasta eso me había quitado. Dicen que la ignorancia es el arma más dañina de la humanidad. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello, aunque una parte de mi no cree y jamás creerá en ese ápice de inocencia que alega Gale. El diseñó una maquina hecha para asesinar, un sistema basado en la destrucción, sino hubiese sido mi Prim, habría sido la Prim de alguien mas. El pensamiento lanza espinas a mi estomago cada vez que rememoro el fuego, las llamas lamiendo el cuerpo de mi Prim, convirtiéndola en un fénix en un espacio de tiempo inmortal a mis memorias. A veces mis sueños me regalan ese mismo fénix, que revive una y otra vez, y me consuela saber que a pesar del horror de verla morir cientos de veces en mi mente, también la veo revivir y alzar sus alas lejos de este infierno en llamas.

Cuando me asomo por mi ventana, en la aldea de los vencedores, veo nieve apilada por doquier. Haymitch seguramente estará durmiendo. Últimamente duerme mucho, aunque Hazelle dice que es la abstinencia la que le provoca periodos de somnolencia, y en otras ocasiones arrebatos de rabia. Creo que él también se culpa por muchas cosas, y bueno creo que la peor de ellas es que se culpa por la suerte que corrimos Peeta y yo. Hazelle me comento que un día poco después de haber decidido dejar de beber, encontró a Haymitch llorando en el pórtico de su casa, aullando como si el alma se le fuese en ello. La pobre intento consolarlo al menos durante unas tres horas, y cuando el al fin logro calmarse lo único que logró articular fue: "Es mi culpa". No quiero culpar a Haymitch, y jamás lo hare. Porque a pesar de todo creo que realmente le importamos, y es la única familia que me queda. Mi madre ni siquiera cuenta. Hace meses que dejo de comunicarse conmigo y yo no tengo el ánimo de intentar hablar con ella. Sé que esta agotada y no podría soportar mas recuerdos dolorosos en sus vida y yo soy uno de ellos. No lo intento forzar. Estoy cansada de muchas cosas y la mayor parte del día no veo una razón para seguir con esta. No logro salir de mi habitación. Me aterra lo que hay afuera, me aterra el mundo nuevo que se construyó. No es mi mundo, no es mi gente y no es mi vida, pero pareciera que ya tampoco la puedo encontrar. A veces Hazelle se pasa por mi casa. Intenta que coma. Sae la grasienta se pasa unas cuantas horas ordenando el lugar. A mi ya no me importa. No veo la diferencia entre horas días y semanas.

Y entonces es cuando me pregunto porque aun no logro terminar con todo ese martirio. Seria tan fácil como tomar un puñado de bayas del bosque y dormir por siempre. Quizás podría ver a Prim, no lo se. Una vez estuve a punto de lograrlo. Tenía las bayas en mi mano. Y entonces lo recordé. La única razón por la que no podía acabar con esto era por el. Porque aunque pareciera ridículo, Peeta siempre había sido la única razón de mis acciones. Había pasado meses sin tener noticias de él, y en mi desesperación lo había tomado por muerto. Y es que no existía más mi Peeta en este mundo. Solamente un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue. Aquel día de las bayas, entro en mi habitación Hazelle, y aun recuerdo el shock que le produjo verme con ellas en las manos. No había querido darles el trabajo de buscar mi cuerpo, así que simplemente había decidido hacerlo en mi cuarto. Pero ella apareció y a través de la capa de lágrimas que caían por sus ojos y la duda que se sembraba en su rostro, logro articular de forma casi ininteligible:

-Finnick Odair esta abajo esperándote.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Creía que al menos por el hecho de haberme visto sufrir tanto Hazelle seria más amable conmigo. Pero no. Resulto ser que era presa también de su hostilidad y ahora me tiraba esa broma cruel en la cara. Pensé en lanzarme contra su rostro y arañarlo, luego quizás de gritarle que se fuera al infierno con el bastardo de su hijo y que ardiera en el tanto como lo había hecho mi Prim. Entonces un segundo de raciocinio llego a mi mente y me pregunte que razones tendría Hazelle para hacerme una broma así. Nunca me había tratado de esa manera, de hecho yo era casi otra hija para ella. ¿Entonces porque se comportaba así? ¿Porque traía a la vida el fantasma de Finnick sin remordimiento alguno? La inquietud estaba ganando terreno firme en mí, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar presa de una emoción que se mezclaba con la rabia y la duda. Mire a Hazelle una vez mas a los ojos y vi que seguía pasmada por la visión de las bayas en mi mano. Suspire pesadamente y deje las bayas en mi mesita de noche, segura de que apenas saliera de esa habitación ella tomaría mi pequeño escape y lo tiraría por el desagüe. Baje por las escaleras sin entender aun que diablos se traía esa mujer entre manos, y cuando llegue al living casi sufrí un ataque. Era imposible, total y absolutamente imposible. Me restregué los ojos contra las mangas sucias de mi camiseta unas treinta veces pero la visión no se iba. Finnick estaba parado frente a mí, con la misma mirada de siempre en sus ojos, mezclada con algo parecido a la preocupación, observándome de pies a cabeza con desaprobación. No tenia sentido que el fantasma de Finnick me mirase así. Por dios era totalmente ridículo estar alucinando semejante estupidez. Me di la vuelta para subir a pisotadas la escalera totalmente molesta con mi reciente adquisición de delirios y locura, cuando el fantasma de Finnick me hablo.

-A donde diablos crees que vas jovencita- ese maldito tono en la voz de Finnick cuando estaba molesto podía ser tan seductor cuando no estaba dirigido a mi. Pero dado que me estaba increpando me devolví molesta para gritarle que se fuera al infierno de donde había venido.

-Cállate un rato-

-Pues resulta que no quiero-

-Ok, mira. Esta es mi alucinación, así que si yo quiero que cierres tu bocota y te calles lo haces entendiste?- Finnick-fantasma siguió escrutándome con una ceja levantada, en actitud de abierta curiosidad, para finalmente soltar un bufido parecido a los de Buttercup cuando estaba enojado.-

-Y yo que pensaba que Haymitch estaba exagerando…-

-Y ahora por que metes al borracho de Haymitch en este asunto eh?-

Finnick se cruzo de brazos y continuo evaluándome como quien estuviera analizando los daños de una catástrofe natural.

-Katniss, sé que esto puede parecer un poco complicado. Pero soy Finnick ok?. No un fantasma ni un zombie ni nada extraño. Solo yo, vivo y coleando, parado en el medio de tu living teniendo una conversación un tanto desequilibrada y lunática contigo- descruzo sus brazos y se acercó lentamente hasta donde yo me encontraba. De haber seguido siendo la misma Katniss de antes, seguramente me habría puesto en guardia en menos de un segundo, y me habría alejado lo mas posible de él. Pero teniendo en cuenta que desde hacia mucho tiempo que la vieja Katniss había desaparecido, en realidad no me importaba si el fantasma venia a cobrar venganza o lo que fuera. Si quería me podía llevar al mismo infierno. Poco importaba ya. Entonces note el contacto de sus dedos tibios contra el borde de mis hombros, haciendo presión entre la zona donde terminaba mi camiseta y empezaba el cuello, como queriendo cerciorarse de que el pulso de mi venas seguía existiendo. Mis ojos se abrieron como los de un hámster aplastado y mi sangre comenzó a correr por mi torrente a velocidades imposibles. Esto era demasiado real, se sentía demasiado verdadero, como para ser una alucinación. Levante mi mano derecha que temblaba incontrolablemente hasta rozar con las yemas de los dedos la piel color mate de las mejillas de Finnick. Luego puse mis palmas contra su cara y comencé a tocársela con desesperación; primero sus pómulos, luego su quijada, sus parpados y frente, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Pero los minutos pasaron y Finnick solo suspiraba y sonreía ligeramente, con los ojos cerrados.

-Finn… ¿eres realmente tú? ¿Digo tu tu y no un fantasma tu o una alucinación de ti?- la voz casi me salió como un chillido. Parecía un gato asustado y mojado después de una lluvia torrencial, y si hubiera seguido siendo la vieja Katniss eso jamás habría pasado. Pero me había convertido en una cosa vulnerable y patética, asustada y enferma. Finnick abrió los ojos y apoyo una mano en su cadera, mientras yo bajaba las mías a mis costados.

-Claro que soy yo cabeza dura. Sigues siendo igual de testaruda ¿no?-al menos parecía que algo de la vieja yo había querido aferrarse a esta porquería de mundo.

-No lo entiendo Finn. Como diablos es que, como es que tu…digo como…maldición.-termine mascullando sin lograr ser coherente en lo que quería decir.

-Pues digamos que no es una historia tan larga ¿sabes?-dijo casi riéndose.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos y cierres la boca antes de que te entren moscas ¿quieres?- obedecí un poco malhumorada por la estupidez de consejo y avancé detrás de el hasta sentarme en uno de los sillones del living frente a él.

-Pues soy toda oídos-dije cruzándome de brazos y adoptando una pose de suficiencia que ya parecía olvidada.

-Bueno, pues es tan simple como dos más dos no- arquee una ceja.

-¿Acaso recuerdas haberme visto muerto Kat?-…

-Pero. Yo estaba segura, tu, tu estabas abajo cuando los túneles explotaron…no es posible-

-Ya lo se, pero la explosión solo me lanzó lejos. Por alguna razón termine dentro de esa cosa aguosa y asquerosa que había abajo, y en vez de matarme me protegió de la explosión. Solo tengo un par de quemaduras en el cuerpo y nada más. El problema fue salir de esa porquería. Pase unos cuantos días perdido allá adentro, desorientado y para rematarla incapaz de oír bien. Aun creo que mis oídos están un tanto dañados, pero nada que sea irreparable- sonrió con esa mueca tan-Finnick y me miro como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta. Entonces paso algo extraño. Mis ojos se llenaron de agua, salada, que llegaba hasta mis labios. Empecé a sollozar, primero de forma casi inaudible, luego más fuerte, y luego lo único que podía escuchar eran mis propios gritos. Pero esta vez, por primera vez después de meses, no lloraba por tristeza, ni por rabia. Mis gritos hacían que al fin parte de mi desesperación desapareciera. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo paso, pero al fin empecé a calmarme. Finn me daba palmaditas en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme y escuche a Hazelle hurguetear por aquí y por allá en la cocina.

-Yo también me alegro de verte cosa odiosa- me dijo sin su tono petulante ni capitoliano. Solo como el mismo. Sonreí ligeramente, mi primera sonrisa desde que deje el capitolio, la guerra, y a mi Prim.

-Pero Kat, creo que tienes que seguir escuchándome- me volví a erguir en mi asiento ahora mas calmada pero curiosa de que tenia que decirme.

-Es sobre Peeta- Peeta. Peeta. Peeta.

-¿Qué pasa con el?-dije lo mas fríamente posible, como si el no importara, como si cada noche no llorara llamándolo entre mis sueños y despertando cubierta de sudor frio, sin el. Finnick levanto las cejas medio sorprendido de mi reacción, medio molesto. Pero mi cara no quería expresar más, aunque por dentro estuviera gritando.

-Pues es que…-¡dilo ya!

-Peeta se va a casar Kat- Peeta, mi Peeta. Eso no es posible. Él es MI PEETA.

-De que me estas hablando- mis ojos comenzaron a palpitar. Histéricos, hartos de tanto llorar. Deseando volver a hacerlo.

-Y la boda será en un mes más. Lo siento Kat- una parte de mi siempre supo que Peeta era mucho para una chica tan mala como yo. Pero a la otra parte le importaba un carajo eso. Él era mio, siempre lo fue, y ahora que sabia que seguía vivo y bien tenia que seguir siéndolo. Aunque…

-¿Esta Peeta bien?- Finn frunció el ceño y torció la boca un poco incomodo. Comencé a preocuparme

-¿Pasa algo con el?-

-No exactamente, bueno en realidad no superficialmente. Peeta esta perfectamente bien de salud-suspire aliviada para mis adentros.

-Pero su memoria no- no ¡no! ¿Otra vez las alucinaciones? ¿O acaso seguía pensado que yo quería matarlo? Yo jamás le haría daño a Peeta oh no.

-pues luego del desastre que ocasionaste en el capitolio Peeta tuvo una especie de lucidez mental, y dejo de tener esas alucinaciones…pero luego de el veredicto del juez, pues cuando te declararon mentalmente inestable, tu estabas como ida…al menos eso escuche de Effie. El punto es que al parecer tuviste una fuerte discusión con Peeta, no se sobre que fue y luego el estrés fue demasiado para Peeta. Había trabajado mucho para lograr discernir lo real de lo que no lo era, y entonces su cerebro hizo una especie de borrón.-

Discusión. ¿Que discusión?

Borrón.

Cuando iba a la escuela de niña, solía escribir en un cuaderno con hojas blancas. Pero como a veces el polvo de las minas se colaba en los salones, manchaba las hojas. Me desesperaban las manchas, eran sucias, molestas, me recordaban a las manos de mi padre, siempre manchadas de carbón, me recordaban a esa mina maldita que se lo llevo. Y las borraba. Hasta que las hojas se gastaban tanto pasar la goma una y otra vez.

Borrar.

¿Eso fue lo que hizo Peeta no?

Borrarme de su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Arriba de ese tren sentía como si fuera un tributo de nuevo. Ganado para alimento otra vez. El pánico se apoderaba de mí a medida que dejábamos atrás distrito tras distrito, campos y edificios nuevos, gente sonriendo y saludando, tan diferentes a la primera vez que los vislumbre a través de los vidrios del mismo tren. El mundo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que no lo sentía mas mio. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta. Ahora la gente era feliz, nadie tenía juegos del hambre, los niños no tenían pesadillas sobre una arena a kilómetros de distancia ni los padres el temor de que fueran sus niños los próximos en ser televisados. Pero una parte de mi quería ser egoísta, por que al menos Prim seguía viva cuando el mundo era un infierno.

Me recosté contra el asiento y lance un bufido como de animal molesto. Me toque las sienes con las yemas de los dedos en un intento ridículo de disipar la molestia y confusión que sentía en ese momento. Parecía que después de tantos meses en estado catatónico había conseguido despertar de mi letargo bajo un mundo de seres desconocidos para mí. Y eso no estaba bien; seguro que Prim se pondría furiosa de poder verme ahora. Era una patética sombra de una chica que alguna vez fue fuerte y cabeza dura. Me pregunte que pensaría Peeta de poder verme en este estado. Luego recordé que el ya no sabia quien era yo, lo que me suponía un tremendo problema. Por un lado me alegraba que no me hubiese recordado en todo este tiempo, de haberlo hecho habría corrido a buscarme y no se con que cosa monstruosa se habría encontrado. Pero por otro lado solo me quedaban dos semanas hasta el matrimonio, y no estaba muy segura de como lograr que Peeta me recordara, me amara de nuevo, y además no deseara casarse con esa chica, todo en apenas un par de días. Era una tarea titánica y seguramente iba a tener mucho trabajo por delante. Me sentía angustiada y lo único que deseaba es que por arte de magia Peeta recordara quien era yo y corriera a mis brazos. Luego me di cuenta de que me había convertido en una romántica empedernida, y caray, eso no iba conmigo. Por otra parte no pude evitar reírme de mi misma. Después de todo lo que había pasado, aun tenia la capacidad de convertirme en un ser completamente idiota cuando se trataba de algo tan banal como el amor. Eso era un poco curioso, al menos para mí. Y un tanto nuevo en esta nueva situación en la que me encontraba, luego de la guerra y todo eso.

Escuche un ruido detrás mio y me voltee para ver de donde provenía. La puerta de mi compartimiento se abrió y Finnick apareció con cara de cansancio y ojeras del porte de la luna. Aun así me sonrió amablemente y se sentó en la butaca frente a mi.

-parece que anoche no descansaste mucho Finn- el pobre se puso del color de una sandia y miro el suelo mientras tosía para aclararse la garganta. No me cansaba de ese lado de Finnick, el que se sonrojaba y parecía un ser humano tímido e inocente.

-¿ya despertó Annie?- y se puso de un color casi purpura. Por dios, molestarlo podía ser tan divertido.

-Kat, deja de preguntar bobadas y vamos al grano. Tenemos un problema serio y no es Peeta- me miro con el rostro serio e inescrutable. Levante una ceja como indicándole que prosiguiera.

-basicamente se trata de ti.- esta vez levante ambas cejas con cara de "ahora que Finnick".

-acaso te miraste en el espejo esta mañana Katniss?, estas hecha un desastre, una babosa muerta se vería en mejores condiciones que tu- sentí un ligero deja vu y maldije a Haymitch para mis adentros. Creo que tenia que evitar esas conversaciones entre Finn y el, era una pésima influencia.

-pues no, pero me bañe y me trence el cabello-

-pues que carajo Kat, estas hecha un asco, ve y mírate en el espejo por amor de dios!. De todos modos lo solucionaremos apenas lleguemos al capitolio, ya contacte a tu antiguo equipo de preparación, y si Kat, ellos saben todo lo que esta pasando y aceptaron de buen agrado ayudarte, incluida Effie.- maldito Finnick. En ese momento entro a la habitación Annie, con rostro de no haber dormido mucho, y las mismas ojeras de Finnick.

-buenos días Katniss-

-hola Annie- le dije sonriendo. Annie era una de las pocas personas a las que me daban ganas de sonreír genuinamente. Era demasiado amable como para no hacerlo.

-creo que deberíamos desayunar. Dijo Finn. Ambas asentimos y nos dirigimos al comedor, con apenas dos horas más por delante de viaje.

El capitolio era uno de los pocos lugares que parecía haber sobrevivido en parte al deseo de la población de derrumbar todo lo antiguo. Los grandes y brillantes edificios seguían intactos, recortando el paisaje con sus puentes multicolores. Pero la gente aquí también se había transformado. A pesar de que muchos aun llevaban sus tatuajes, perforaciones y cabellos de colores, los atuendos parecían casi normales y la gente poco a poco había dejado su habitual acento de chillidos por uno más pausado y común. Aun así una parte de mi sintió una cierta nostalgia, y en el fondo esperaba que quizás este lugar no hubiera cambiado del todo. Pero tendría que empezar a acostumbrarme y vivir con esto.

Mi equipo de preparación corría de aquí para allá mientras yo solo observaba por el ventanal del departamento en calma, sin inmutarme siquiera por el trastorno que provoque el Octavia y Flavius apenas me vieron. Venia por poco y se desmaya y Effie, bueno, Effie era ella y punto. Es cosa de imaginarse a un avestruz agitando sus plumas de colores y gallinas cacareando además de un orangután con peluca y ya tienes a Effie. Aun así debo admitir que me alegre de verlos de nuevo, y aun más que fueran amables como de costumbre. Me hacia pensar que quizás a fin de cuentas siempre quisieron ser mis amigos, y eso me hacia sonreír. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido una especie de experimento de la naturaleza conmigo. Cada vez que algo agradable pasaba, mi cara simplemente se curvaba en algo que Finnick llamo "sonreír Katniss, así se llama cuando tu cara hace esa mueca espantosa, como un espasmo nervioso en tu caso".

-tenemos que hacer algo con ese pelo Katniss, simplemente esta imposible, no creo que pueda dejarlo como esta y ya- Flavius se cruzo de brazos y se apoyó ladeando sus caderas y evaluando el daño de mi cabello. Después de tantos meses me habían obligado a ver el reflejo de un espejo, y debo decir, menuda sorpresa me lleve. No era de extrañar que Finnick sufriera de ulceras en los ojos cada vez que me veía. Era una pordiosera con lepra y tiña. Es lo mas grafico que se puede describir mi aspecto. Era literalmente repugnante, por que a pesar de estar bañada, mi piel estaba hecha un desastre, llena de costras por culpa de las quemaduras mal tratadas y moratones por aquí y por allá, además de 10 kilos menos en mi cuerpo y mi ropa vieja y usada unas diez mil veces. Me moleste conmigo misma. Ok, nunca fui una aficionada a la belleza, pero al menos era capaz de apreciar las cosas bonitas, mas aun después de conocer a Peeta, y en esos momentos, yo no calificaba como una.

-libérame de este animal que tengo en la cabeza Flavius- le dije alzando las manos al cielo en tono dramático. El sonrió mientras tomaba las tijeras y son mucha parsimonia comenzó a asesinar a la bestia. Cerré los ojos y sentí como Octavia y venia comenzaba a arreglarme las uñas y el rostro. Luego lo deje en sus manos.

Que venga la nueva Katniss, pensé.


	4. Chapter 4

Corto. Mi cabello estaba simplemente corto. Me sentía tan extraña así…por un lado añoraba mi trenza, poder cepillar mi cabello como lo hacia Prim por las noches. Pero por otro lado era como quitarme cientos de recuerdos de la cabeza. Con un acto tan simple como cortar mí cabello. Gire la cabeza hacia ambos lados frente al espejo, moviendo mis mechones oscuros como si fuera el viento el que los hiciera bailar. Sonreí para mi misma, contenta con el resultado. Me veía considerablemente mejor que en las últimas semanas. Excesivamente delgada y con pocas curvas, pero al menos limpia, maquillada ligeramente, con el cabello limpio y sedoso y ropa nueva. Me pregunte que pensaría mi madre de poder verme ahora, pero quite ese pensamiento tan rápido como llego a mi cabeza. Era mejor no preguntarme esas cosas.

-te ves hermosa-Annie me miraba con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Le sonreí de vuelta, pero rápidamente mi sonrisa se torno un ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios.

-relájate un poco Kat. Estoy segura que cuando Peeta te vea se va a volver loco- mire a Annie con los ojos como platos

-nono! No me refería en ese sentido Katniss, digo que va a enloquecer por ti, no por tu culpa- me relaje un poco aunque no acababa de quitarme esa sensación molesta del pecho cada vez que pensaba en Peeta y cuanto me llego a odiar. Y peor aun, no había podido sacarme en los últimos días el asunto de nuestra supuesta discusión. Trate de recordar un montón de veces pero no venia nada a mi cabeza, estaba totalmente vacía de esos recuerdos. Suspire y me lancé al sillón derrotada incluso antes de ir a la batalla, si entienden a lo que me refiero. Era como si ya hubiera perdido a Peeta para siempre. No tenia idea de porque él se había enamorado de mi, entonces ¿como diablos iba a provocar esa sensación de nuevo?. Estaba en una encrucijada seria y no tenia ni la menor idea de como salir de ahí.

Finnick entro en la habitación como un rayo, lo mire con curiosidad, entonces el puso esa sonrisa tan-Finnick en su cara. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

Peeta.

Se veía igual que en mis recuerdos.

Tranquilo, feliz, amable.

Sonriente.

Pero no sonreía para mí. Oh no. Ahora sonreía para Johanna Mason. Ella era al destinataria de todas sus sonrisas, besos y abrazos.

Sentí que mi estomago se envenenaba con bayas venenosas de la pura rabia que sentía.

-Kat, tenemos que ir a saludarlos. Johanna ya te vio, deja de esconderte detrás de esa planta ¿quieres?- Finnick se acercó tratando de jalarme del brazo para sacarme de mi escondite.

-pues claro que no quiero idiota pero que mas puedo hacer- me deje llevar por Finn muerta de susto como estaba de tener que volver a hablar con Peeta y no tentarme a lánzame sobre el. Johanna se me acerco con una sonrisa bastante repugnante aplastada en su cara y me abrazo con fuerza.

-ni se te ocurra recordarle a Peeta algo ¿entendiste?- la sonrisa de Johanna dejaba a entender que tipo de cosas habían implícitas en su "petición". Básicamente más me valía cerrar la boca o si no algo más me iba a cerrar la garganta. Le lance una mirada con el mayor odio posible a su espalda. Sabia que Johanna estaba loca pero creía que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado algo de, no se, incluso amistad, habría entre nosotras. Pues me quedo claro que estaba equivocada. Como siempre.

No se porque no se me había ocurrido preguntarle antes a Finnick a donde se suponía que íbamos. Cuando irrumpió en la habitación simplemente me dijo "ponte esto y arréglate aquello" y luego me saco a rastras hasta un edificio en el que no habíamos estado, y que para mas remate resulto ser de Peeta. Y que para aun mas remate resulto estar repleto de gente. Y si, aun peor, fue que era el compromiso oficial de la pareja. Y yo estaba metida ahí, con un montón de gente lanzándome miradas de pena, asco, y superioridad, diciéndose mentalmente "como se atreve esta zorra a aparecer por acá". Me quería dar a la fuga inmediatamente pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabia que tenia que recuperar a mi chico del pan, o al menos intentarlo, pero con Johanna metida en el lio, la cosa era considerablemente mas difícil de lo que pensé. Entonces Peeta se separo del grupo con el cual estaba conversando y se acercó a mí. Bueno no exactamente a mi, pero si a Finn y Annie, que eran sus amigos, y a los que SI RECORDABA.

-hey Finnick, Annie, como han estado?- les pregunto sonriendo. Me encantaba la sonrisa de este hombre. Aunque no era momento de pensar en eso.

-pues bien Peeta, vinimos con una amiga, espero que no te moleste- entonces Peeta volteo su cabeza para observarme. Mire a sus ojos azules como hipnotizada y note como sus pupilas se dilataron. Me miraba de una manera que creía imposible volver a ver.

-hola- dijo

-hola- dije como tonta.

-yo bueno-

-hola yo soy-

-no perdón dilo tú-

-disculpa dilo tu primero- no lograba hablar sin atropellar lo que él quería decir. Estaba segura de estar muy roja, pero no podía evitarlo.

-hola- dijo de nuevo. También sonrojado.

-mi nombre es Peeta. Me fije que ya conociste a mi prometida, Hanna- puaj. ¿era enserio? ¿Hanna?.

-emm, si, bueno, yo este, me llamo Katniss- idiota. No teníamos por qué estar manteniendo una conversación tan estúpida. ¡Por dios si hasta compartimos cama!, no que hubiese pasado algo mas, pero claramente me parecía absurdo que él hubiese olvidado todo.

-pues es un gusto conocerte Katniss- nos miramos durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Quería que dijera mi nombre mil veces. Podría haberlo sacado de ahí en ese instante, pero eso no habría sido sensato. Tampoco era sensato que yo me quedara mirando al prometido de otra como gato fuera de una pescadería.

-lindo corte de cabello- me dijo observando mi nueva adquisición de cabello corto hasta los hombros. A fin de cuentas Flavius se salió con la suya.

-gracias- mi cara era un tomate con asfixia.

-aunque creo que se te vería mejor el cabello largo, no se, quizás trenzado…-tomo uno de mis mechones, ahora un tanto corto entre sus dedos, que rozaron apenas levemente mis mejillas. El mundo se paralizo. Quería huir. Gritar. Matar a Snow y a Coin unas diez mil veces hasta que me devolvieran en el tiempo. A mi cabello largo, a Gale, a Prim, a un Peeta que me recordaba. No esto. No a un Peeta que era un completo extraño, a una Prim en llamas y bajo tierra, a un Gale a quien odiaba. Pero no grite, ni llore. Porque la vieja Katniss, la que tenia una familia, un amigo, la que luego se volvió loca, esa Katniss, la que todos los días trenzaba su cabello. Ya no existía más. La única razón por la que alguien llamado Katniss existía, era porque ni la muerte se la quiso llevar. Tantas veces me pudo haber librado de esto, de llorar, de no llorar, de querer desaparecer. Y no lo hizo. No sabia porque, pero no me iba a quedar tirada por los rincones de este mundo esperando nuevamente a que me quisiera llevar. Si me había quedado aquí tantas veces. Tenia que hacer de ello algo que valiera aunque fuera un poco la pena. Tenia que ser una Katniss fuerte, no una cobarde. No excusar mis acciones y sentimientos en alguien más. No seguir asustada de que el mundo fuera mas poderoso y grande que yo. Trague saliva y tome la mano de Peeta en la mía. El abrió los ojos. Sorprendido. Y había algo mas…pero no importaba. Deje su mano junto a su cuerpo y lo solté.

-pues yo creo que tú también necesitas un nuevo corte- le dije tomando uno de sus mechones rubios, demasiado largos ahora, entre mis dedos.

-jajaja, pues si, yo también lo creo. Dijo riéndose. Genuinamente. Yo también me reí con el. Y note que nadie más hablaba. La habitación se había quedado en silencio. Solté su mechón y me apresure a cruzar mis brazos.

La cosa estaba más complicada de lo que yo me había atrevido a imaginar. Pero aun había tiempo. Mire a Johanna a través de la habitación, sintiendo su odio puro hacia mi. Sonreí ligeramente, apenas levantado las comisuras de mis labios. Peeta me miro fijamente, y yo volví la mirada hacia él, recordando el minuto en que dijo que enloqueció por mí: cuando me escucho cantar.

Al fondo de la habitación había una pequeña tarima. Lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, pero no para más. Avance con seguridad por la habitación, sin saber si estaba apunto de hacer algo genial, o de cavar mi propia tumba.


	5. Chapter 5

El viento soplaba fuerte contra las hojas, haciéndolas temblar por el miedo inminente de caer, de irse junto al viento, para jamás volver al árbol del cual se arrimaban. Los perros ladraban y el eco de sus ladridos volaba por el aire hasta mis oídos de forma eclipsada, parcialmente audible entre el estrepito de los autos en la calle y las pisadas de los niños sobre las hojas secas. Tome entre mis dedos una de ellas, transformándola en pequeños pedazos, luego casi en polvo. Deseaba romper todas las hojas que volaban por el aire y se encontraban en el piso. Deseaba gritar más fuerte que las pisadas de los niños, los bocinazos de los autos y el ladrido de los perros. Quería arrancarme los ojos, el corazón, y cualquier cosa que tuviera dentro. Pero en vez de eso me limite a sentarme, tranquila.

Quería cerrar los ojos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, veía a peeta. Lo veía en todas partes, al punto de sentirme esquizofrénica.

"-tu voz es tan..familiar-

-eso es solo porque es del distrito 12 cariño-

-oh! Claro debe ser eso-

-si…bueno, todos cantamos parecido allá-"

Queria creer a toda costa que era verdad, que mi voz se le hacia familiar, que recordaba las veces que me esucho cantar de niña, o quizás alguna vez que cante para el. Quería créelo, pero ya no sabia que pensar. El tiempo corria en mi contra y necesitaba hacerlo recordar, y recordar que era lo que nos había hecho olvidar. Pero mi cabeza seguía llena de lagunas, como si la muerte de prim además de llevarse mi cordura, se hubiera llevado parte de mi memoria.

Me levante del banquillo, harta de perder el tiempo en nada. Llevaba 2 dias haciendo absolutamente nada, y eso me parecía patético, no podía volver atrás, a recluirme y olvidar. Era el momento de recordar, y sabia perfectamente donde comenzar.

El cementerio.

El día que Finnick me fue a buscar, conversamos muchas cosas, sobre quienes había conocido, como estaban, que había sido de las familias de muchos, quienes se habían mudado de distrito, y quizás lo mas importante, el memorial que se había hecho por los niños muertos en la explosión. Por mi Prim.

Sabía que era el lugar indicado para empezar, pero dolía. Me quitaba el oxigeno y me desquiciaba, saber que todo lo que tenia de ella era un gato roñoso y una placa con su nombre. Prim había sido tantas cosas, que dejarla plasmada en un pedazo de roca me parecía una burla. Pero no había estado presente para exigir algo más, y mas me valía dejar de enfurecerme por el asunto, si no quería entrar en una depresión nuevamente.

Camine quizás una media hora, hasta llegar al lugar del que me había hablado Finn, y no soporte mas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando vi la enorme placa con todos aquellos nombres, oh dios, tantos nombres de tantos niños. Y bajo ella primroses plantadas. Alguien había llenado el lugar de sus florcitas, empapándolo del olor de estas. El fuerte viento había arrancado muchos pétalos de su lugar, y me parecía ver a mi Prim bailando entre ellos, al ritmo del viento, meciéndola suavemente. Sentí que al fin dejaba de estar envuelta en llamas, para volar en forma de pétalos hasta el firmamento. Que estuvo esperando que yo llegara a verla partir, en ese mismo lugar, junto a tantos otros. Me senté en el piso y llore sin miramientos. Llore gritando, reventando mis pulmones, llore hasta que mis ojos rojos parecían desorbitados, hasta que mis labios se comenzaron a resquebrajar y el aire frio hizo temblar mi cuerpo febril. Entonces sentí un par de brazos a mi alrededor, fuertes, tibios, manos anchas que me tomaron por los hombros como si intentaran contener a mi alma de tomar un rumbo fuera de mi cuerpo.

-¿Peeta?- me di la vuelta para ver si era el, o si me estaba volviendo loca, cuando suavemente acerco sus labios a los míos, a una velocidad que no respondía al frenesí del mundo, que tenia su propio ritmo, en un universo donde los detalles se hacían totalmente visibles, desde el ritmo de mi corazón palpitando contra mis tímpanos, al sonido de su respiración a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Fue un beso suave, sin testigos más que nosotros, un beso que a pesar de no tener recuerdos, conocía como moverse. Era un terreno conocido y a la vez inexplorado, como un bosque que visite alguna vez de niña, para volver ya de adulta. Sin conocer como era ahora, sabía donde me tenía que mover, para donde avanzar. Sabia donde estaba y ese era mi lugar.

-Katniss-dijo suavemente contra mis labios.

-¿si?-

-¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir? ¿Qué diablos me están ocultando? Por favor dime la verdad de una vez por todas.

Era el momento para decir todo aquello que necesitaba. Para recuperarlo de una vez por todas.

Pero las cosas no son tan simples.

Y yo no me esperaba lo que vino a continuación.


End file.
